1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for tuning and cutting the strings of a musical instrument.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stringed instruments must have their strings adjustably tightened to the proper tension to be in tune. A device for tuning an instrument such as a guitar is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,132 to Lowe. In the tuning peg of Lowe a slider is axially movable and keyed inside a housing. The slider has a transverse hole at its upper end for receiving a string. The string is wrapped around the slider one or more times and is placed in a groove in the top of the slider. The slider also has a longitudinal hole that mates with a screw that passes through the base of the housing. Rotation of the screw causes the slider to slide along the axis of the screw. The attached string is thereby stretched to the desired tension and tuned. In Lowe the excess of the string is broken off by being moved back and forth against a shoulder of the groove in the top of the slider until the string fails by metal fatigue. This procedure is somewhat time consuming.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which quickly and easily removes the excess string projecting from the tuning peg.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.